saving uncle fred
by twilightalex
Summary: this is about victorie weasley bill and fluers daughter and the rest of the weasley and potter and including malfoy family trying to save uncle fred and return to him to the human wrold even meaning if they loose their lifes. ps this is my first fanficti
1. prolouge

Prolouged

19 years since the battle with voludomort. 19 years since the scar hurt harry. this story is about bill and fleurs middle child Victorie trying to find a way to get her uncle fred out of limbo. with the help of jamie, albus, lilly, dominuque, molly, lucy, freddie, roxanne, scoripous, hugo, rose and dawn. they will rescue their dead uncle fred and try to help victorie even if it means they loose their lives

staring

toby hemingway as scorpious malfoy

miley cyrus as dominuqe weasley

ashley tisdale as dawn weasley

Joe Jonas as teddy lupin

nick jonas as albus potter

kevin jonas as james potter 2

noah cyrus as lilly potter

kellan lutz as freddie weasley 2

robert pattison as hugo weasley

kristan stewart as rose weasley

selena gomez as roxanne weasley

demi lovato as molly weasley

emily osment as lucy weasley

daniel radcliff as harry potter

bonnie wright as ginny potter

emma watson as hermionie weasley

rupurt grant as ron weasley

zac efron as bill weasley

vanessa hudgens as fluer delacour weasley

tom fellan as draco malfoy

twilightalex as victorie weasley

disclamir i don't own harry potter or the characters i only own the friends of them or the songs coming from the future chapters and jk rowling owns harry potter i am just a big fan of it and the book series. :) twilightalex


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one : discussions

Victorie Weasley was sitting in the Griffyndor common room on her mac book aiming her boyfriend teddy lupin who was in the hupplepuff common room. victorie never told her family that when she falls asleep she goes to limbo and sees her uncle fred.

Victories POV

" Vicky what are you thinking about." said uncle fred

" ahh don't scare the shit out of me uncle fred." i said

" well sorry if it was my time to see what the new hogwarts looks likes." said fred

" We are allowed to use electronics that is why i have a laptop , a ipod, and a cellphone with me uncle fred." i said

( yesh uncle fred could be so slow sometimes and it drives me insane ugh why do i have to be related to him anyway)

" how is george doing vicky." said fred

" uncle george is okay even though he has one ear. he married a witch named kat they have two kids roxanne who is my age and a son who is named fred the second or freddie who is 11." i said

" wow does George still own the prank shop." said fred

" yeah uncle ron helps out sometimes but not a lot because he is a quroura at the ministry." i said

PING

" vicky your laptop pinged." said fred

WEREWOLF PUP TO victorycherry

VICTORIE JAMIE IS LOOKING FOR YOU HE JUST TEXTED ME NOW

werewolfpup from victory cherry

thanks teddy see you at dinner

WEREWOLFPUP TO VICTORYCHERRY

OKAY LOVE YOU

" okay is that teddy lupin son of tonks and remus saying i love you." said fred suprised

" yeah well the whole family knows we are going out much to dad, uncle ron, uncle harry, uncle percy and uncle george displeasure of me dating someone who is praticully older than me. " i said

" i don't mind if your happy gotta go see you later when you are asleep." said fred

" see you uncle fred." i said

JAMIES POV

i just walked into the common room of griffendor and i heard my cousin victorie talking to her self again she kinda does that alot my dad said that she might have a gift that she is allowed to talk to the dead that we can't even see

" hey victorie who were you talking to." i said

" ohh hey jamie what is up i wasn't talking to anyone and if you tell people i did i would so tell aunt ginny that it was you that broked her favorite vase on christmas eve when the whole family was at your house." said victorie

" you wouldn't you can't if mum found out that i broked something of hers she would send me a howler and then i wouldn't get the new broom i always wanted." i said

" yeah sure whatever just don't tell anyone what i am about to tell you okay." said victorie

VICTORIES POV

" yeah sure i won't tell anyone." said Jamie

" okay uncle harry was correct i could talk to the dead for the past couple of weeks i have been talking to our uncle fred who died fighting in the great war and well i think i am too afraid to tell my dad because then he will tell uncle george who still is a little tough about the whole uncle fred dying but your dad my uncles worst nightmare." i said

" wow that is a lot to take in are you sure there is no way we could get uncle fred out of limbo and back to life to make uncle george uncle george again because he is still very depressed and it hurts aunt kat that there is something wrong with her husband and feddie and roxanne are the same thing they are really worried that something is happening and there is nothing they could do." said jamie

" that is what i have been thinking i think you should get everyone together tonight at midnight in the common room for the head boy and head girl because we have to think of something fast before it is too late. i said

CLIFF HANGER

please review this is my first fanfiction and i hope that i justified and i hope that everyone likes it i tried my best on this story.

twilightalex


End file.
